The broad objectives of the Coded Language Information Processing for Radiology (CLIP) project are twofold. Firstly, to permit the radiologist to generate reports directly on an interactive terminal and to check, edit and approve the resulting narrative report for instantaneous delivery to the patient's floor by remote teleprinter. The simple coded entries may be selected from automatic computer displays though much of the code is readily memorized by routine usage and classification logic. Secondly, the coded data is retained in the computer memory so that reports, accumulated patient data and coded medical findings are easily retrievable in complete detail for review, statistical analysis or other scientific purposes. The system is based on the use of the Simon/Leeming Classification code which facilitates logical and rapid access to any item of medical information. This report generating and data retrieval capability will constitute the core of a more extensive radiology computerization program designed to greatly improve the managerial efficiency of the radiology department at reasonable cost.